Un moment de liberté
by MadameMoe
Summary: "Aucun signe de menace. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir." Tsuna disparait et Reborn s'efforce de le retrouver. Un kidnapping qui va réserver des surprises. Couple : 0027.
1. Chapter 1 : Disparition

**Titre:** Un moment de liberté.

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Enma x Tsuna (0027)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent Akira Amano.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Disparition**

Reborn fixa Yamamoto dans un silence angoissant. Le jeune homme de 17 ans était tendu face au regard perçant du tueur à gage. Depuis la bataille des arcobaleno, Reborn avait grandi à une vitesse impressionnante et il avait maintenant une taille adulte qui le rendait bien plus terrifiant qu'avant. Cependant le jeune épéiste n'était pas le seul à trembler. Gokudera était agenouillait à côté du gardien de la pluie murmurant des excuses pendant que Lambo pleurait dans les bras d'un Ryohei silencieux. Mukuro et Hibari étaient aux abonnés absents. Cela n'avait pas surpris le tueur. Mais ce qui était anormal c'était l'absence de son élève. Reborn l'avait remarqué lorsqu'une partie des gardiens de Tsuna était rentré dans le salon et l'explication de Yamamoto ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Comment ça Tsuna a disparu ?

- On … On ne sait pas où il est…On la cherchait partout. Précisa le gardien de la pluie en se doutant que Reborn n'aimerait pas cette réponse.

Tsuna avait disparu pendant leur sortie au parc d'attraction. Au début, Yamamoto avait rassuré Gokudera en lui disant qu'il était surement parti faire une attraction avait Lambo ou Chrome. En effet, même si Tsuna et tous ses gardiens étaient arrivé en même temps, le groupe s'était séparé (surtout à cause de Hibari et Mukuro qui ne voulait pas restait ensemble sans avoir l'occasion de se battre : interdiction de Tsuna) et peut-être que leur ami avait rencontré les autres et qu'il leur tenait compagnie. Mais au milieu de l'après-midi, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé, Yamamoto avait dû s'avouait la vérité. Tsuna avait disparu.

- Vous êtes les gardiens de Tsuna, vous devez le protéger ! Fit Reborn.

Personne ne répondit mais que pouvaient-ils dire ? Ils avaient échoué. Reborn sentit la colère monter en lui, il ne les avait pas accompagné aujourd'hui et ce pour la première fois. Tsuna et ses gardiens avaient grandi et il est temps pour eux de se débrouiller seuls cependant il commençait à regretter sa décision.

Reborn se leva de son fauteuil, fessant sursauter les adolescents mais il ne leur adressa aucun regard. Le tueur à gage sorti son portable et composa un numéro qu'il aurait préféré ne pas composait pour annoncer cela. Après quelques sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Reborn ? Fit une voix grave qui ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa surprise.

- Iemitsu.

Les gardiens se tendirent encore plus si c'était possible.

- Tsuna a disparu. Continu Reborn avant que le père du Decimo ne prenne la parole.

Le silence se propagea dans la pièce et également à l'autre bout du portable. Reborn n'avait pas pris de gants pour l'annoncer mais la situation devait être gérée rapidement.

- Je préviens le Nono. Rassembles les Gardiens et les alliés au Yozora Hotel. Répondit-il avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse.

- Venez. S'adressa Reborn aux Gardiens alors qu'il quittait le salon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Hotel après avoir récupérer Hibari ainsi que Mukuro et Chrome. Les gardiens du nuage et de la brume n'avaient pas vraiment protesté. Contrairement à ce qu'ils montraient, la culpabilité les étouffait. Arrivée à l'Hotel, Dino attendait le visage inquiet. Reborn soupira et lui dit simplement de suivre.

Dans le hall, l'un des gardiens du Nono leur montra le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle de l'Hotel très luxueux. Mais ça, personne n'y fit attention. En effet pour l'instant une seule chose résonnait dans la tête de tous.

« Tsuna »

Dans la pièce, tout le monde était là. Les anciens arcobaleno, la famille de Millefiore, les Shimon et le CEDEF alors que sur deux écrans il y avait d'un côté le Nono et de l'autre Squalo. Lorsque Reborn entra, le silence se fit et tous se retournèrent vers lui et vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Le tueur vit l'inquiétude sur quasiment tous les visages, les autres cachant mieux leur état. Tsuna avait 17 ans maintenant et sa maturité récente était apprécié par beaucoup même la Varia malgré ses dires. La disparition de Tsuna touchait un grand nombre.

- Reborn. Fit Iemitsu en s'approchant de lui.

- VOOIII ! Qu'est-ce que vous avait foutu, bande d'incapable ?! Cria Squalo à travers la vidéo conférence.

Les gardiens de Tsuna se tendirent, les poings serrés car non seulement ils se sentaient déjà coupable mais en plus ils s'étaient déjà faits engueuler par Reborn, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Au fond, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Rien. Aucun signe de menace. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

- Ferme-la ! Grogna Gokudera.

Avant que Squalo ne réponde, Lal s'avança pour se mettre à côté d'Iemitsu.

- Il n'a pas tort, vous avez échoué en tant que Gardiens. Fit-elle remarquer.

- L'erreur est humaine.

Cette phrase venait de Fon qui était assis sur un dans canapé de la pièce. Il était d'accord sur le fait que les gardiens avaient échoué mais leur rappeler cela ne servait à rien.

- Tu prends leur parti, kora ?! Demanda brusquement Colonello.

Ce fut le signal de départ pour tout le monde. Chacun commenta, entrainant un règlement de compte général. Certains criaient, d'autres essayaient de calmer les plus énervés. La frustration, la colère et la tristesse dus à la disparition de Tsuna, tous ces sentiments explosèrent d'un seul coup.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, Tsuna a disparu ! Fit Dino à bout de nerf.

- Remarque pertinente. Exclama Byakuran, assis dans un fauteuil à manger des marshmallow.

- Ta gueule. Déchet.

Les deux phrases fusèrent dans la pièce entrainant un silence d'étonnement. Xanxus n'est pas censé assister à la vidéo conférence. Sur l'écran, on voyait Squola la tête tourné, surpris lui aussi. Suite à cela, personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Laissant chacun dans sa culpabilité ou ses doutes. Puis un membre de la Familles Shimon qui n'avait pas participé à cette bataille orale s'avança de quelques pas. Il s'agit d'Adeilaid. Elle semblait pâle et tremblante. Reborn le remarqua avant de constater un détail qui lui avait échappé en entrant dans la salle.

- Enma a également disparu.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Merci aux survivants d'avoir lus mon travail. La suite dans une semaine.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dévoilement

**Titre:** Un moment de liberté.

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Enma x Tsuna (0027)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Bonne lecture.

**Ryuu :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Chapitre 2 : Dévoilement**

Reborn pressa le pas. Lal avait trouvé quelque chose après trois mois de recherche sans résultats. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé cela, il avait été surpris de presque soupirait de soulagement. Visiblement, il avait plus d'affection pour son abruti d'élève que ce qu'il croyait. Parce que oui, Tsuna était un abruti. Même si ses gardiens avaient échoué dans leur travail de protecteurs, Tsuna lui s'était fait avoir par on ne sait qui.

**C'était vraiment un élève stupide.**

Reborn pénétra dans la salle de l'hôtel où Lal l'attendait. Elle était plutôt petite, rempli d'écran où défilaient des vidéos. Le tueur remarqua toute suite la tension qui habitait la jeune femme.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Reborn d'une voix calme.

Elle le regarda plusieurs secondes, hésitante.

- Sawada et Kozato sont apparus sur les bandes vidéo de deux aéroports. Expliqua-t-elle. Celui de Tokyo et celui de Rome.

- Rome ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont en Italie. Au pays.

Reborn était étonné de savoir que son abruti d'élève était en Italie. C'était quand même le pays d'origine des Vongola et là où la famille avait le plus d'hommes. Même si, ce point n'avait pas permis de retrouver Tsuna et Enma. Comme quoi, « soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis » était un concept que les kidnappeurs appliquaient au pied de la lettre.

- Oui. On est entrains de visionner les vidéos aux alentours pour savoir où ils sont partis mais ça va prend un peu de temps.

- On voit leurs kidnappeurs ? Demanda Reborn, la voix soudainement rauque.

Le tueur regarda Lal hésiter une nouvelle fois. C'était vraiment étrange, ce n'est pourtant pas son genre.

- C'est ça le problème. Répondit-t-elle après un instant. Regarde.

Lal appuya sur un bouton du clavier et l'un des écrans commença une vidéo de surveillance. Reborn reconnu l'aéroport de Tokyo.

Une foule de personnes marchait ou courait dans le grand hall. Certains patientaient sur les sièges à disposition. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal jusqu'à que le tuteur de Tsuna repère Kozato Enma parmi les clients de l'aéroport. Il était seul. Et camouflé. Portant un béret noir, une écharpe rouge et des lunettes de soleil aviateur, il était quasiment méconnaissable. Il n'avait avec lui qu'un sac de voyage.

La silhouette de l'adolescent se dirigea vers les contrôles de sureté qu'il passa sans problème. Puis une personne que Reborn n'avait pas remarquée s'approcha de lui. Le tueur discerna immédiatement son élève même si il portait un bonnet péruvien blanc et une écharpe bleue. Il avait en bandoulière un sac en cuir marron que le tuteur reconnu comme l'un des derniers achats de Tsuna. Sac qu'il avait pris pour aller au parc d'attraction.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent quelques mots avant de se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement. Reborn examina les alentours dans la vidéo. Rien. Aucunes traces de kidnappeurs. De plus, ni Tsuna, ni Enma ne semblaient craintifs.

Reborn n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements.

Lal arrêta la vidéo et Reborn se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois que c'est une fugue. Expliqua-t-elle avant de préciser sa pensée. Une fugue en amoureux.

Reborn la fixa sans réagir. Une fugue en amoureux ? Une fugue, d'accord, il pouvait le concevoir mais « en amoureux » ? Le tueur se demandait vraiment d'où Lal pouvait sortir un truc pareil. Son idiot d'élève et cet idiot d'Enma. Ça sortait d'une quatrième dimension. De plus, Reborn aurait remarqué les signes. Son élève était un véritable incapable pour cacher ses sentiments. Le tuteur de Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa pensée que la Lal appuya sur un bouton démarrant une autre vidéo sur l'écran adjacent.

Il agissait d'une video de surveillance devant un aéroport, surement celui de Rome. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui sortaient du bâtiment ou qui y rentraient. Sur l'un des trottoirs, Reborn repéra une nouvelle fois Enma qui était accompagné de Tsuna. Ils attendaient un taxi visiblement. Ils souriaient, même si on remarquait facilement qu'ils étaient tendus. Puis un taxi s'arrêta devant eux, le chauffeur descendit prendre le bagage d'Enma qu'il fourra dans le coffre. Le cœur de Reborn se serra lorsqu'il vit son élève embrasser son partenaire d'une manière si amoureuse et tendre avant que le Shimon ne prenne la main de Tsuna. Ils montrèrent dans le taxi qui partit quelques secondes après.

Le tueur remarqua à peine que la vidéo fut arrêtée par Lal. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Tsuna et Enma était…amants. La surprise se voyait sur son visage. Lui qui avait toujours très bien caché ses sentiments était aussi déchiffrable d'un livre ouvert. Il commença à ricaner sans faire attention à l'incompréhension de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Tsuna avait réussi à cacher sa relation amoureuse à tous ses proches et particulièrement à lui. Il avait mis au point un plan pour faire une fugue avec Enma. Il avait trompé la surveillance de ses gardiens lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il avait pris un avion sans se faire repérer par les gens qui le recherchaient. Il s'était caché en Italie, le pays des Mafieux sans attirer l'attention. Et il était resté introuvable pendant trois mois.

**C'était vraiment un élève intelligent.**

XxX 00 XxX Enma XxX Tsuna XxX 27 XxX

Tsuna attendait devant le passage piéton que le feu passe au rouge. Il venait de faire quelques courses à la petite épicerie du coin où il n'y avait pas une seule caméra. De toute façon, difficile de le reconnaitre derrière l'épaisse échappe rouge d'Enma et son bonnet blanc péruvien.

Trois mois et quatre jours.

Il avait fugué depuis trois mois et quatre jours et Tsuna était le jeune homme le plus heureux de la terre. Bien sûr, sa mère lui manquait ainsi que tous ses amis et toute sa famille mafieuse. Mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de savourer la liberté qu'il avait acquérait ces dernières mois.

Le feu des voitures passa au rouge et Tsuna traversa la rue pour rejoindre l'immeuble qu'il habitait depuis cinq jours. Lui et Enma changeaient toutes les deux semaines de villes pour évitait de se faire retrouver par les Vongolas et leur alliés. L'immeuble était miteux mais le propriétaire ne posait pas de questions et c'était l'essentiel.

Tsuna monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage en se disant que vu l'heure, Enma n'était pas encore parti travailler. En fait pour payer, le loyer et toutes les dépenses quotidiennes, ils s'efforçaient de trouver un emploi. Enma était barman dans une boîte peu fréquentable où ils clients étaient une bande de pommé et Tsuna travaillait comme agent d'entretien pour une petite entreprise de la ville.

Ils n'avaient pas trop de difficultés. Ils avaient tout préparé aux moindres détails durant les mois qui avaient précédé leur fugue. De plus, Enma et lui parlaient couramment l'Italien. Et oui, Reborn pensait qu'il était un incapable mais ça fessait un moment que ce n'était plus le cas.

Tsuna pénétra dans l'appartement qu'il referma à clé. Il posa ses courses sur la table de la cuisine avant d'entendre Enma arriver derrière lui. Son petit-ami depuis près de sept mois entoura sa taille et colla son torse à son dos. Enma était un peu plus grand que lui et cela facilitait considérablement les attentions du Shimon pour son cou.

A cet instant, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, Tsuna s'en fichait totalement. Le Vongola se retourna dans les bras de son amant et il déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Enma. Les bras autour de son cou. Une odeur de café et une lueur de désir dans les yeux rouge de son petit-ami. Tsuna sentit une langue humide et aventurière permettant au baiser de se transformer en une caresse de sensualité et d'envie. Puis le souffle irrégulier et le sourire aux lèvres, l'élève de Reborn s'éloigna légèrement.

Il remarqua le petit sourire triste d'Enma et perdit le sien lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle.

- Ils nous ont retrouvés.

Tsuna savait que cela arriverait mais il aurait préférait savourait encore un peu sa liberté. S'ils les avaient retrouvés alors ils ne tarderaient pas à débarquer en ville et adieu, la vie normale qu'il vivait depuis trois mois. Tout s'était passé sans difficultés mais maintenant, les choses allaient se corser.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail. J'espère que cela vous plait. La dernière partie Samedi prochain.

Pour les fan de NaruSasu, j'ai publié un One-shot et une Fanfiction à plusieurs chapitre sera publié prochainement.


	3. Chapter 3 : Retour et Départ

**Titre:** Un moment de liberté.

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Enma x Tsuna (0027)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Commentaire:** Voilà la dernière partie d'"Un moment de liberté".

Bonne lecture.

**BlackCerise :** Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la troisième partie va te plaire, les fins ne sont pas toujours appréciées mais celle-ci met venue naturellement. Ne t'en fais pas Reborn est toujours mené par le bout de nez.

**Chapitre 3 : Retour et Départ**

Sa peau picotait agréablement grâce au soleil. L'hiver avait été particulièrement froid cette année et Tsuna appréciait le ciel dégagé de cette matinée de mars. Il prit une gorgée de son thé tout en regardant les passants qu'il pouvaient voir de la terrasse du café parisien. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'imprégner de l'instant le sourire aux lèvres, qu'importe si les autres clients le prennent pour un dingue.

Il y a cinq mois alors qu'il était dans la cuisine avec son petit-ami, celui-ci lui avait annoncé que les Vongolas les avaient retrouvés. A partir de là, une incroyable course-poursuite avait commencé. Enma et lui s'étaient enfuis dans l'heure et depuis ils avaient parcouru toute l'Europe donnant beaucoup de difficultés à leur poursuivant.

Tsuna s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il n'était pas cruel de faire subir cela à sa famille biologique comme mafieuse. Puis l'amusement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il constatait que leur couple avait une nouvelle fois réussi à semer et à berner les Vongolas, lui semblait si intense que finalement il oubliait bien vite ses remords.

Et oui ! Enma et lui menait en bateau les Vongolas et particulièrement Reborn. Au début son tuteur avait été fier mais maintenant il enrageait à chaque défaite. Tsuna le savait grâce à Julie, l'un des gardiens des Shimons qui les avait aidés à organiser leur fugue. Il était en quelque sorte leur taupe qui les prévenait quand les Vongolas avaient retrouvé leur trace.

Cependant tout jeu avait une fin et il était temps de revenir à la maison après huit mois de fugue. C'était pour cela que lorsque Julie avait appelé Enma il y a deux pour lui dire que les Vongolas avait presque retrouvé une nouvelle fois leur trace, le Shimon Decimo lui avait répondu de tout avouer. Il était temps de se faire rattraper par leur poursuivant.

Tsuna entendit quelqu'un s'assoir devant lui à la table du café. Il ouvrit calmement les yeux pour apercevoir le visage indifférent de Reborn. L'homme était beau. On ne pouvait pas le nier mais pour le Decimo Vongola rien ne valait son petit-ami. Reborn le regardait de ces yeux noirs puis Tsuna se rendit compte à quel point son tuteur lui avait manqué lorsque celui-ci pris la parole de sa voix grave.

- Le jeu est fini ?

Tsuna se permit un rire léger qui surprit l'homme plus âgé. Jamais Tsuna n'avait ri des paroles de Reborn quelle qu'elles soient. Mais le Decimo n'était plus l'incompétent désormais il était celui qui avait réussi à tromper les Vongolas et leur alliés.

- On commençait à s'ennuyer. Répondit-il en percevant bien la machoire serrée du tueur en face de lui.

Tsuna pris une autre gorgée de son thé en observant les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc devant le café, ignorant ainsi royalement Reborn. Celui-ci constata avec fierté et agacement l'assurance de son élève qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler ainsi maintenant. Car il était incontestable que l'élève avait dépassé le maitre.

- Pourquoi être parti ? Demanda-t-il

Tsuna se retourna pour fixer son tuteur, réfléchissant vaguement à quelle réponse donner.

- Je voulais juste une chose, Reborn.

- Quoi ? Dit celui-ci comme la suite ne venait pas.

- Un moment de liberté. Sans mafia. Sans obligations.

Reborn n'était pas stupide, il comprit ce que voulait dire Tsuna. Il savait d'un jour le Decimo voudrait se soustraire à son rôle mais le tueur n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait d'une manière si brillante.

- Et Enma est un bonus, je présume ?

Tsuna éclata de rire devant un homme qui en frissonna. Ce n'était pas le rire d'un élève devant son maitre mais d'un Boss devant son subordonné. Reborn se senti un peu vexé mais en fond il savait que c'était la vérité. Tsuna avait eu 18 ans durant sa cavale et donc il était officiellement le Boss des Vongola. Le rire du Decimo se calma et celui-ci fixa l'homme assis à sa table.

- Tu ne t'ais toujours pas remis de ne pas nous avoir découvert.

C'était une constatation et lorsque Reborn remarqua la lueur d'intelligence dans le regard de Tsuna, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Le Boss des Vongola était devenu redoutable.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, tu vas devoir expliquer cela à ton père et à tes gardiens.

Tsuna dont un sourire ne quittait pas les lèvres, soupira légèrement.

- Vous m'avez tous manqué.

Reborn ne répondit pas mais son cœur se serra à cause de la sincérité qui se dégageait de cette phrase.

XxX 00 XxX Enma XxX Tsuna XxX 27 XxX

Le rire du Decimo Vongola résonna dans l'avion qui les ramenait à la maison. Serré contre Enma, il discutait joyeusement avec Lal et Colonello qui leur racontaient tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Reborn était un peu plus loin et il les regardait du coin de l'œil.

- Julie et Adeilaid sont ensembles ?! Répéta Enma, plus que surpris.

- Mon dieu…Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ça doit être explosif. Commanta Tsuna.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, kora. Répondit Colonello.

La bonne ambiance continua jusqu'à que les deux adultes se retirent près de Reborn laissant un peu plus d'intimité au jeune couple.

Tsuna se tourna vers Enma. Il observa pour la millième fois le visage si parfait de son petit-ami. Celui-ci s'était fait percé les oreilles pendant leur voyage et cela le rendait encore plus attirant. Ses cheveux rouges que Tsuna adorait caresser était toujours en bataille, une chose qui n'avait pas changée et son regard dans lequel le Vongola avait vu passer une multitude d'émotions était encore plus captivant qu'avant. Peut-être à cause de cette lueur de maturité d'Enma avait acquis.

Enma se pencha pour saisir les lèvres tentatrices de son petit-ami devenu incroyablement sexy ces derniers mois. Leur fugue avait changé Tsuna autant mentalement que physiquement. Le Shimon appréciait particulièrement le sourire taquin que son compagnon utilisait régulièrement pour lui comme pour ses autres interlocuteurs. Cela lui accordait un air d'assurance des plus fascinants.

Lorsque le baiser tendre qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se donner en dehors de leur ébats pris fin, Tsuna se recula pour murmurer un « Je t'aime. » auquel Enma répondit avec la même voix amoureuse.

XxX 00 XxX Enma XxX Tsuna XxX 27 XxX

23 ans plus tard.

- Decimo !

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Decimo Vongola, le Boss le plus influent de la mafia actuel se retourna vers l'homme en costard rentrait précipitament dans son bureau alors qu'il était en pleine réunion avec l'un de ses gardiens. Celui-ci ne masquant pas son agacement à l'arrivé du gêneur. En même temps, Hibari Kyoya, Gardien du nuage, meilleur combattant des subordonnés du Decimo n'avait jamais caché son mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tsuna en ignorant le grognement de son gardien.

- C'est…c'est votre fils. Il a disparu…il a laissé ce mot. Répondit le souffle court l'homme en tendant une feuille.

Tsuna pris la feuille et la lu, remarquant à peine l'intérêt soudain d'Hibari. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de demander le contenu du mot lorsqu'il vit le sourire de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- « Papa et papa, j'ai décidé de faire la même expérience que vous à mon âge. Je suis donc parti avec Akira et sachez que nous ne reviendrons pas avant au moins huit mois. Bisous, je vous aime. Sora. »

Hibari regarda l'homme de quarante et un ans et ne put se retenir de dire qu'après tout "tels pères, tel fils". Tsuna se mis à rire, ne pouvant plus se contenir, accentuant involontairement ses pattes d'oie au coin des yeux. Enma allait trouver ça drole lui aussi, le Decimo en était sûr. Ce qu'il savait également c'était que le reste de la famille et les alliés ne le prendrait pas aussi bien.

Le fils de Tsunayoshi Sawada et de Kozato Enma, adopté il y a 16 ans alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois, allait devoir faire face à des mafieux, prêts à prendre leur revanche. Particulièrement Reborn. Lui qui s'occupait de l'éducation mafieuse de Sora Sawada Kozato depuis maintenant deux ans.

**Fin de la fanfiction.**

Merci d'avoir lu mon travail. Pour l'instant je suis beaucoup penchée sur du SasuNaru donc je ne posterai pas tout de suite de fanfiction de Reborn.


End file.
